Sweet Client Their Promise
by inmemoryoftheMasterRapper
Summary: A promise of a certain red-haired youkai to an innocent little girl... I posted it on MediaMiner over a year ago and decided to just post it up here since I'm too lazy to log in there. :D
1. A Promise Forgotten and Remembered

**Sweet Client ~Their Promise~ ... The Continuation...**

**Summary: **A promise of a certain red-haired youkai to an innocent little girl...

**A/N**_**: **_Since the fearsome foursome finished the journey to the west here, I concluded that they returned back as gods in heaven... with the sober sun god, the innocent great sage, the ever-smiling field marshall, the Western Sea Dragon King, and of course, the incorrigible general of the Western Heaven Army. The title is based on the 14th episode of Gensomaden Saiyuki, as the title says (where Gojyo was followed continuously by a persistent child, Meiho). Oh, and since I'm too lazy to log in MediaMiner, I decided to just put it up here. ^-^ This was posted on MediaMiner over a year ago, so... :D

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Mou! Where is he?!" cried a woman of 22 years of age... she had that consistent long brown hair, and she still wears the emerald necklace around her neck, just in case he would still remember her.

_It's been too long since he saves me and my family... where is he? Are they still alive? Is_ _**he**_ _still alive? Kami... let them be alive... they saved all of Shangri-la from the evil claws of youkai, and they stopped the revival of Gyumao... I promised to have a date with him when I see him again... so... I continue to keep my mother's necklace, as his mark that I was that little girl who continued to follow him all day just to save my mother and father. I hope he'd still remember me..._

_**Meanwhile, in Tenkai...**_

"AHHCHOOO!!!"

"Yare yare, Kenren... you've been sneezing for two weeks and you're still smoking?" Tenpou asked. "Kenni-chan, are you allergic to your own cigarettes?" Goku asked with his huge, wide, yellow eyes. "OI! Quit staring, saru! Can't you see I'm sick?" the general retorted. _'Tch! The monkey's right! maybe I'm smoking too much... Better get some fresh air..._

"Oi, I'll just go down there to forget this sneezing," Kenren said as he opened the door. Before anyone could say something, he already left. Tenpou and Goku looked at each other, while Konzen ignores the whole thing and continues with his paper work. "Let him do what he want, at least he has something to do other than being cooped up here in Heaven," Konzen said as he continues to stamp papers. The marshall and the Itan just shrugged.

_**Down in Shangri-la...**_

"Hmm, nothing interesting here... Ooh! Pretty! Ah, another pretty one! So much for thinking that life here is boring! There's just too much pretty girls down on earth! I'd rather stay here, I think... Oof!" Kenren stumbled as he was looking on another pretty girl smiling at him.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you there!" a woman apologized as she tried to pick up the apples that fell from her paper bag. "Itte... huh? Oh, you don't need to apologize, I'm the one who wasn't looking... here, I'll help you out," Kenren also picked up the other things that fell from her bag. When Kenren picked up a peach, and when the woman picked up another peach, they looked at each other... and the woman almost cried at delight.

"G-G-Go...jyo?" the woman said weakly with her hands covering her mouth and tears threaten to fall. "Hn? Who are you calling? Me? Wait..."

_Gojyo..._ Gojyo_... Sha... Gojyo... that name... so long ago... that was my name here in Shangri-la..._

"Nee, do you still remember me? I'm Meiho! See? It's this necklace the reason why I've waited for you for ten years! You told me the day before you left that when one day, we'll see each other again, I'll just let you see this necklace so that you'll recall me and then we'll have a decent date! That's what you want because you didn't accept my necklace as a price for what you did for saving my family! You saved my family on that night! I was that little girl who followed you all day! Hey.... please remember... Gojyo..." Meiho started to cry. "O...OI! Don't cry! I... I'll try to remember you... Wait... Meiho..."

_Meiho... Meiho... little girl who used to follow me all day... on that restaurant... Because I thought she was just bluffing to pay me... The little girl with brown pigtails... that energetic smile... with her in a yellow shirt... I think..._

_"_AH! I remember now! Meiho! Gojyo... I'm not that man anymore... I've changed..." Kenren said as he patted her head. "Not.. that man? What do you mean?" Meiho asked with large brown eyes. Kenren slapped his hand on his face. _Oh, boy... this is going to be a long one._

"Well, you see..."

"So that's it...? I remember now... you said that you'll defeat Gyumao... you and your friends... You see, mom told me everything about it... about the legendary foursome traveling to the west... Once they finish the Divine Mission... they will return back to Tenkai... because that's why they were here in the first place... to save all of Tenjiku. Some say that once they were gods once more... the Goddess of Mercy will erase all of their memories on their existence here in Shangri-la... so they'll never be able to remember all of their horrible and bloody experiences here. You're one of them... the fearsome four... The Sanzo monk, who's now the sun god Konzen Douji... the Monkey Deity Son Goku, the Youkai, who's now Tenpou Gensui... and... the Hanyo... who's now... Kenren Taisho..." Meiho reached out to him as soon as she said his name.

"Meiho, I... Look, I'm sorry I never told you this before... it's too hard for me to say this.. I thought I'll never see you again... I thought I'll never fulfill my promise to you.. seeing that we travelled to Tenjiku, we never expected to be alive... to succeed after this..." Kenren was cut off short by a finger on his lips. "Shh... I've heard enough... thank you for trying to explain to me... You know what? That short hair looks good on you!" Meiho said with her cheery smile.

_Phew... and I thought that this was a long one. "_Thanks... I tried my best to keep it in good shape everyday. Anyway, Meiho, how did your mother knew about the legend? I mean, I myself didn't even know that we're legends!" Kenren waved his hands frantically as he picked up all of Meiho's paper bags. "Well, let's just say that we visit the Kinzan temple a lot of times... and also, we hear from the monks themselves that one of the gods, the sun god, Konzen Douji, was the grumpy monk I saw when you four were traveling together! So.. that's why..." Meiho said shyly.

"Oh..." was all Kenren could say.

Upon reaching her home, Meiho's parents quickly recognized the fiery hair and eyes upon the man who was with her. "Meiho! You found him!" they both said with joy. "I'm so sorry for the trouble we caused you on that night, it must've been hard on beating that youkai," Meiho's mom said with a bow. Kenren couldn't say anything at the family's hospitality towards him. Sure, people see him as a god, but still, it still feels awkward to him.

All Meiho could do is laugh at the situation, seeing Kenren panic at her mother's sudden behavior of letting the general eat anything.

_**That night...**_

The veranda on Meiho's home seems so calming to Kenren's vision, and also the fact that the clean air there seems to filter his lungs, which is by the way why he came on earth on the first place: to see some awesome sights. So, he walked up to it and saw Meiho standing there.

"Oi, Meiho, what are you doing at this time of night? It's late you know, you might catch a cold... AHCHOO! ...Like me..." A sniff. Kenren took out a piece of tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. Meiho could only laugh at the sight.

Little that they knew, that two pairs of eyes are watching them from across the room.

"Anata, we will be so happy if these two would end up together," the female voice said. "Oh, I don't know... What if the heavens knew about this? What would the people say that our child is about to marry a god general from Tenkai? This would be a shame..." the male one spoke. "Don't fear, dear. I'm sure that this young man will never abandon our little child, he is a general of Tenkai, after all," reassured the female voice. The man just sighed deeply, filled with loneliness and of happiness. Happiness because his only daughter already found the man whom she owed her life to and will only devote herself to him. Loneliness because he knew what would happen if a kami would marry a ningen and try to stay here on earth.

_"They will be banished. Here on this land and there on heaven. Goddess of Mercy, give them strength to let this love of their bloom than a thousand sakuras. Please..."_

_And in Tenkai, a certain goddess just huffed in delight, seeing one of her followers this submissive to her._

_"Don't worry, I'll grant your wish."_

_"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama! Are you sure you want to do this? What if..._ _**that**_ _will happen again? Another being will have great grief again... since... the prince of war tried to be with that human, Rinrei,"_ an older man appeared behind the woman who was sitting rather lazily at her throne beside a seem-to-be lifeless god of war.

_"Oh, just shut up, Jiroushin._ _**That**_ _shouldn't have happened if he weren't a half human. Remember, I can do_ _**anything.**_ _I hold their fate. And if I say that they'll be together, they'll be together. Case closed."_


	2. Wishes

**Sweet Client ~Their Promise~ ... The Continuation... PART II**

**Summary: **_"I hold their fate."_

**A/N: **Personally, I love Sanzo x Gojyo. :D Heck, they're the first _ever_ pairing that made me realize fanfiction and the beautiful sin that is the world of yaoi. XD And it's all thanks to Befanini. :D Read her fics if you haven't read them~! It's awesome. XD

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**Down on Shangri-la...  
**_  
"Kenren! Let's go! I want to show this to you before you go back to Tenkai!" Meiho yelled at Kenren who was currently running far behind her. "YOU'RE SO SLOW!" Meiho yelled once again. Kenren caught up with her and muttered something under his breath, but Meiho didn't heard what the redhead said.

After some more running, the two are already out of breath and they stopped at the end of the hill where they were supposed to have their lunch. They laid on the cool grass which eventually also cooled their bodies down.

Kenren just laid there, with his gloved hand reached up to the sky. Meiho just stared at him and then said, "You miss your friends there?" He only replied with a smile. "I'm sure they missed you too," Meiho said. Kenren just closed his eyes and felt the wind on his shoulders, and he recalls the times when he was still here in earth, then on Tenkai...

_Things really do change... but not all of them...  
_  
When he opened his eyes, he saw Meiho staring right on top of his face. _She looks so innocent... which reminds me of Goku, in fact. I don't want to ruin this innocence of hers. I must control myself._

"Hey, why are you on top of my face?" Kenren asked. "Because you looked so calm and cool at the same time, that's why," Meiho replied with a huge grin on her face. "Heh, silly little girl," Kenren smirked. Meiho just blushed. _Why am I feeling his way? Did he just compliment me?_

"The stars... so softly painted on the sky... it's as if their watching us... _Nee,_ Kenren, do you believe that the stars watch us?" Meiho suddenly asked. "The stars watch us, huh? No way! The stars are just there when we need a wish or two. The ones who truly watch us are the Goddess of Mercy and her underling, Jiroushin. She serves as the Fates, he serves as the conscience of the Fates, although that Goddess of "Mercy" doesn't fit her quite well." Kenren grinned. Meiho only nodded meekly at his explanation and looked back up on the sky. _Is the Goddess of Mercy... It's as if he's saying that she's not merciful at all._

Meanwhile, in Tenkai, a certain goddess only smiles at what the haughty general just said to the mortal. _Heh, I might just grant his wish after all. Despite what that idiot just said._

Suddenly, shining down upon Kenren and Meiho was a beautiful being clad in a silk dress with the shadow of a phoenix, Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled upon them.

"Kenren Taisho of the Western Heaven Army, I hereby state that you, and your mortal partner, Meiho, will be bounded by undying love. Let the gods and goddesses guide you to a new beginning. Meiho, since you devoted your self to the only man whom you loved for so long, and has appeared himself in your life after a decade, I therefore alter you, from mortal, to the goddess of mountains."

And with that, Kanzeon spread her arms, and Meiho was bathed in light. Kenren's scarlet eyes could not believe what he was seeing: seeing his innocent, perky little fairy transform into a blossoming goddess right before his eyes.

Clad with a long veil of silk, and an emerald on her forehead, her long brown hair flows freely as she changed into a beautiful creature.

_Beautiful... extremely beautiful... just like no other women or goddesses I've ever seen...  
_  
After a much blinding change, Kenren puts down his hand to see a much gorgeous, more innocent looking Meiho standing right in front of him.

"Ken...ren..." was all Meiho could say after she turned around and tried to look at herself slowly. "Gorgeous... the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen..." Kenren has his eyes wide as she comes near him, and embracing him fondly. Kenren sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that the kami, especially Kanzeon, agreed to their seem-to-be "forbidden love."

With this, the two turned to see Kanzeon smiling at them warmly. Then appeared Jiroushin, with a handkerchief and his eyes crying with delight. The general just laugh at his actions, then his companions appear... First off was his best friend, who came down from Tenkai to smile genuinely at him and with a greeting of "Congratulations" from him. The next were the master and pet, Konzen and Goku. Konzen still holds one of the papers he stamps with his left hand, and the other hand right over Goku's shoulders. He only looked at the general with only a hint of smile on his lips. Goku smiled his innocent, happy smile and with his shining yellow eyes, they seem to be as if saying "I told you she'll be your girlfriend one day" kind of look. Lastly, the Dragon King of the Western Sea Army arrived. Gojun, with his red eyes, seem to smile at least for his subordinate for once.

Kenren smiled at them broadly, with his haughty attitude seem to flow out of him due to his now new goddess. Meiho just cried in return, "Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, thank you... thank you... I'll promise I'll do my duty to serve all that are higher than me, in return of your unmeasured kindness." Meiho bowed as she said the words that just came out of her mouth with new awe and inspiration.

"No need to say thank you. You shouldn't thank me, that is. You should thank your parents for this. They're the ones who wished for them to have their daughter to be forever with Kenren. I only granted their wish because you deserve it," Kanzeon explained.

"At least she did something good and merciful for the first time since she existed," Konzen mumbled. "What did you say, my nephew?" Kanzeon asked mockingly, trying to control herself from punching her blonde nephew to the ground. Konzen just grunted as a reply. The rest just laughed at the now bickering aunt and nephew before them.

While the funny scene continues, Meiho sneaked away from them and went to her parents' home. There she found them sleeping peacefully beneath the moonlight, smiling as if they're having their most precious dreams. She didn't even had the heart to wake them up. Instead, she wrote a note about how thankful and grateful she is to have such loving and caring parents to look after her. She couldn't wish for anything else.

The next morning when Meiho's parents woke up, they found the note she had written just for them. After reading, her mother just cried of tears of joy, while her father held the now crumpled paper in his bosom and looked up in the sky. _May you be in good hands, my child._

Meanwhile, in Tenkai, a goddess with an emerald on her forehead looked down on earth, and showered lush vegetation to all of Shangri-la. The place with the most delicious fruits and vegetables of course, growing from mountain to mountain, is from her home, which now she constantly watches over them.

"I'm home now... Thank you for everything, mom and dad."

And with this, she and her rougish general went back to their home in heaven.

_^^^^^owari^^^^^_

Tell me what you think. :D Oh, before any of you get confused, Meiho is not an OC. She's an actual character (extra character I think) from episode 14 of Gensomaden Saiyuki. :D


End file.
